yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Council of King Solar Flare/Emperor Lunarlight's Memorial
Here is how the council meeting has started in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Seated in the circle, King Solar Flare stands to greet them. King Solar Flare: Strangers from distant worlds, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Armageddor. Equestria stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, This one doom. Bring forth the Amulet, Yuna. Yuna walks over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the Amulet down on it. Golden Queen: So it's true, In a dream (looks again at the Amulet) I saw the Eastern sky grow dark (he starts to walk towards the Ring) In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand (keeps walking over to the Amulet) King Solar Flare: Golden Queen! Star Swirl the Bearded: (spoke a forbidden languages of Armageddor) King Solar Flare: Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here. Star Swirl the Bearded: I do not ask your pardon, King Solar Flare for the Black Speech of Armageddor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Amulet is altogether evil (sits back down) Kaos: Hey! Why don't we just keep the Amulet and use it against the Darkness!? Cassim: You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Amulet answers to the Darkness alone. It has no other master. Master Eon: Cassim is right. We cannot use it. King Solar Flare: You have only one choice. The Amulet must be destroyed. Wallop: Then what are we waiting for? Wallop stands, Takes his hammer. Solar Flare and Eon look worried as he brings his hammer down on the Amulet. A shock vision of the darkness appears to Yuna who holds her head in pain. Wallop is thrown onto the floor, His hammer shattered, Whilst the Amulet remains undamaged. Eon looks at Yuna in concern as the words of the One Amulet are uttered from it. King Solar Flare: The Amulet cannot be destroyed, Wallop, By any craft that we here possess. The Amulet was made in the fires of Mount Diablo. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Armageddor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you........... must do this There is silence when the Journals glowed as silent. Wolfgang: One does not simply walk into Armageddor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. (shaking his head) It is folly. Humpty Dumpty: Didn't you hear what King Solar Flare has said? The Amulet must be destroyed. Kaos: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it. Chompy Mage: And if we fail what then? (stands up) What happens when the Darkness takes back what is his? (as Chompy Puppet) Not cool, Man. Kaos: (jumps to his feet) I will be dead before I see the amulet in the hands of my mother! They all start talking and arguing. Kaos: Never trust anyone evil! Master Eon shakes his head. Yuna watches the arguing in the reflection in the Amulet. Eon stands to join the arguments Master Eon: Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, The Darkness's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed Yuna stares at the Amulet as she hears these words uttered. The people he can see in the Amulet are suddenly covered with a Amulet of Darkness. Princess Yuna: (standing up) I will take it! (as anyone continue to argue, not hearing her) I will take it! (Master Eon closes his eyes in sorrow) I will take the Anmulet to Armageddor, Though, I don't know the way Master Eon: Star Swirl and I will help you bear this burden, Princess Yuna. As long as it is yours to bear. John Smith: If by life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my word. Cassim: I will go as well. Kayley: We'll go with you. Garrett: You'll need all the help you can get, Yuna. Prince Derek: We'll watch over you, Yuna. Spyro: Same to us Skylanders. Golden Queen: You carry the fates of us all, Princess Yuna. And if it's the will of the council, Then We'll see it done. Shrek: Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty together on a new world of adventure! I'm loving it! Puss in Boots: We will watch over you as well, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Peering through the bushes, The rest of Yuna's friends runs to join her. Snowdrop: Yuna's not going anywhere without us. King Solar Flare: No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, Even when she is summoned to a secret council and the rest of you are not! Fergus: You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us Angus: Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...........quest ..........thing. Fergus: Well that rules you out, Angus. Thunder Spectrum: If Yuna goes, So're we! Red Beret: We're a team! Dipper Pines: And we defend the Journals from evil! Princess Yuna: Then Twila, Jubilee, Flurry Heart, Skyla and I will lead our group. King Solar Flare: Five alicorns accompanied by five others who're to match ten elements of the Skylanders. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Amulet! Angus: Great! Where are we going? Later, There was the memorial of Emperor Lunarlight. King Solar Flare: Your great-grandfather knew what great purpose you have in your heart. Princess Yuna: He'd be proud of us for doing great things. Snowdrop: He sure would. The Alicorn foals bestow the flowers on his tomb. Princess Flurry Heart: If only we could see him one last time. So, King Solar Flare use his magic to transfer his spirit to see the young foals. Emperor Lunarlight: (in spirit) Don't be afraid, Yuna. Even if I'm gone, I will always be in your heart. Princess Yuna: I know you will. So, Lunarlight disappeared into thin air. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225